


You're a slave to pleasure

by AuthorChristina



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Husbands, M/M, Oral, Spanking, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, bodage, face fucking, super solider husbands, use of gags, use of sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina
Summary: The ropes tied around his wrist were tight, biting into his skin and turning them more red everytime he twisted his arm and pulled at the binds — he loved it. He loved the pain that came everytime he tugged his hands. He didn’t even want to get loose, didn’t want to escape the binds, he just wanted to feel them bite into his skin as they left a mark that wouldn’t fade for at least a few hours, if not a day. Of course the ropes didn’t have to be tight enough to mark him, to burn his skin and leave his wrist red for hours, but that’s how he liked it. He like the feeling, the pain. He begged to be tied up tightly like this.





	You're a slave to pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @buckmesideways22 2k challenge

The ropes tied around his wrist were tight, biting into his skin and turning them more red everytime he twisted his arm and pulled at the binds — he loved it. He loved the pain that came everytime he tugged his hands. He didn’t even want to get loose, didn’t want to escape the binds, he just wanted to feel them bite into his skin as they left a mark that wouldn’t fade for at least a few hours, if not a day. Of course the ropes didn’t have to be tight enough to mark him, to burn his skin and leave his wrist red for hours, but that’s how he liked it. He like the feeling, the pain. He  _ begged _ to be tied up tightly like this.

 

His body jolted as another slap was landed to his ass, a whine escaping out of his mouth, muffled by the gag that he was wearing. His ass was sore and heated from the abuse it had been taking. He knew that his ass was probably a dark red by now, bruises starting to blossom on the skin as slap after slap landed on him. He couldn’t even remember how many slaps had been landed to it, having lost count around 25. He could stop the slaps, the pain at anytime, only had to make that one little hand signal to show that he had enough, but he didn’t want to. He didn’t want the slaps to stop, didn’t want the pain to stop. He got off on it. 

 

His cock was hard, so hard that it hurt. A cock ring was snug around it, preventing him from cumming when he wanted to. It was weeping with pre-cum, the beads of it sliding down his shaft with each hit that was landed to his ass. He knew that all it would take was for the cock ring to be slipped off and a hand to be wrapped around his shaft, stroking once, twice, before he would cum with a muffled shout, his body trembling.

 

But not yet. It wasn’t time for him to feel the pleasure of an orgasm slam through his body, causing him to shake and moan with pleasure. He would get it by the night’s end but right now it was time for the pain, the pain that he loved so much and wanted more of it.

 

Most people would look at Bucky Barnes, see the things he had been through, the torture, the pain, all of it and not think he’d be one to be into kinky things in the bedroom. People were wrong. Bucky loved to be tied up, bond, without any way to move. He loved having a gag in his mouth, not letting him speak or make noises. He loved to give up control and let someone else take care of him. He loved having a firm hand slapping his ass, turning it red and bruising him. He absolutely loved to be manhandled, to be called a slut, a cockwhore, and be humiliated, not all the time, he had to be in a mood for those things, but he loved it. Tonight was one of the nights when he wanted to be humiliated and called names.

 

He only let one person do this to him. He only let one person take this much control of him and that was Steve Rogers. His husband, the love of his life, the one person he would ever let dom him. Steve knew his limits. Steve knew how to take care of him when they were doing a scene like this. Steve knew  _ him _ and what he liked. 

 

Bucky knew that Steve loved every bit of it too. He loved that Bucky allowed him to take control of his body and his pleasure because Steve loved taking care of people. He loved how Steve’s eyes darkened and how hard he got at the mention of Bucky letting him have control for the night. Especially when Bucky wanted all of it, to be bound and gagged and called a slut, he loved doing that for Bucky. He could cum at least three times before ever entering Bucky, but he tried not to, wanting to save all the cum for Bucky ass.

 

Tonight Bucky wanted it all, wanted to be tied to the bed, gagged, and spanked while Steve used degrading language. He wanted to be told what a slut he was, wanted to be a good little whore for Steve.

 

His body trembled with the pain and pleasure he was feeling. His eyes were shut tightly, tears leaking out of them and down his face. His body jolted again as Steve slapped his ass, catching both cheeks with his slap this time.

 

“Such a perfect ass, it’d look even better stretched around something.” Steve groaned, imaging all of the things that he could put in Bucky’s ass. 

 

Bucky felt him move away for a few moments. A shiver ran down Bucky’s spin as he thought about what Steve could be getting. Maybe he was going to fuck him with a dildo, or a vibrator. Or maybe he was going to push a plug into his ass and keep it there while he did other things to Bucky. Bucky didn’t care what Steve decided to use on him, he just wanted to be full of something, anything. If it couldn’t be Steve’s cock a toy would do.

 

Steve grabbed at Bucky’s ass. “Gonna fill this ass so good you little cock slut. I bet you can’t wait to have something in your ass, always gotta be full of something.”

 

Bucky felt a lubed finger tease his whole, slowly circling it before it was sunk into him. He moaned around the gag in his mouth, pushing back the best he could. The movement he made earned him another slap to his ass.

 

“Don’t you move, you know that’s not allowed to move or I’ll leave you here, all tied up and spread out, hard and wanting. I bet you’d be so needy that you’d allow anyone who walked in here to slide into your tight hold and fuck you, wouldn’t you?” Steve groaned, slipping another finger into him.

 

Bucky groaned. He loved the thought of other people using him, of people finding him all tied up, open and ready for anyone to use. Of course, he’d never do it, Steve would never leave him tied up for someone to use. He loved to fantasize about it and loved it when Steve would bring it up when they were secening like this.

 

“Yeah, I bet you’d like that. You’re such a slut for cock, you’d take anyone’s.  **_You’re such a slave to pleasure_ ** that you’d bend over for anyone, wouldn’t you?”

 

Bucky moaned, it was hard for him to keep still as Steve thrusted three fingers into him, opening him up for whatever toy that Steve had picked for him. Soon he felt the blunt edge of a toy pushing against his whole. 

 

Bucky whined, loving the burn of the plug stretching him open. He felt full and he loved it.

 

“You think I can take the gag off you now slut? Hmm? Gonna make pretty noises for me and not talk back anymore?” Steve asked, digging his fingers into his ass. 

 

Bucky nodded, whimpering behind the gag, desperately wanting it off. He wanted Steve to hear all of his needy sounds and how desperate he was for him. He wanted to beg to be fucked, beg to let Steve suck his cock.

 

Steve gently took the gag off of Bucky, tossing it to the side. He leaned down and kissed him gently, slipping a tongue into his mouth as they kissed. 

 

“Color?” Steve asked softly.

 

“Green.” Bucky breathed, his voice rough.

 

He opened his eyes and looked at Steve, loving how Steve’s eyes darkened even more. He knew what he looked like. Bucky knew that his eyes were shiny with tears and blown wide with lust, that his lips were wet and swollen from being wrapped around the gag. He knew that he looked fucked out even though he hadn’t been fucked yet.

 

“Fuck baby, do you know how much of a slut you look like right now? You look like you’ve been sucking cock with how red and swollen your lips are. Maybe I should put you on your back and feed you my cock, you’d like that wouldn’t you? The cock slut you are, you can’t get enough of it.” Steve growled. 

 

He untied Bucky’s hands from the headboard for a moment to be able to flip him on his back before attaching them back to where they were. Bucky’s mouth dropped open, desperate for Steve’s cock to be in his mouth. He looked up at Steve, his eyes wide with want and need.

 

“Look at you, so eager for your cock in your mouth.” Steve scoffed. “You’re such a needy little slut, never satisfied until you’re full of cock and cum.”

 

“P-please.” Bucky whimpered. “I’ve been good. Let me taste you sir. Please.”

He straddled Bucky’s chest, smirking down at him as he listened to the words fall from Bucky’s lips. He stroked his cock, hard from what he’d been doing to Bucky. He slapped his cock against Bucky’s lips a couple of times before sliding into his mouth. 

 

“Hmm, you like that slut? Like having my cock in your mouth. Go on, suck it. Show me that those cock sucking skills that you claim to have. Make me cum, slut, maybe then I’ll fuck you.”

 

Bucky moaned around Steve’s cock, loving the heavy feeling of it on his tongue. He smoothed his tongue along the bulging veins of Steve’s cock, knowing that he was sensitive there. He licked around the tip, collecting the pre-cum that was there. Bucky moaned at the bitter, salty taste of it, swallowing it down as he gently sucked on the head of Steve’s cock.

 

The taste of Steve drove Bucky wild. It was all Steve. He wasn’t sure how to describe the taste of Steve, he had tried. He’d spent so much time sucking on Steve’s cock and trying to figure out how to describe his taste. It was just… Steve. He tasted like Steve, whatever that may be.

 

It was an awkward angle for Buck to suck Steve off, but he moved his head the best he could, taking Steve further into his throat. After a bit he pulled off, mouthing at Steve’s cock.

 

“Want you to fuck my fast. Please sir. Fuck my face.” Bucky begged, looking up at Steve with wet eyes.

 

Steve growled and shoved his cock back into Bucky’s mouth. He gave him just a few seconds to take a break before he started to thrust into Bucky’s mouth, shoving his cock down his throat. Steve made sure that Bucky could still breath as he fucked his mouth. The moans and whines that fall from Steve’s mouth as he got closer to cumming was like music to Bucky’s ears.

 

He relaxed his jaw and throat as much as could, allowing for Steve to fuck his face. He closed his eyes but that did nothing to stop the tears that started to stream down his face. Steve’s thrust became erect as he got closer, his breathing hard, right before he came he pulled back, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking it. He groaned as he came, his cum spurting over Bucky’s face.

 

Bucky moaned, he loved it when Steve marked him up with his cum. He swallowed what had landed in his mouth before opening his eyes and staring up at Steve, he face covered with cum.

 

“Look at you slut, cum covered just like you like. Such a fucking masterpiece.” Steve grinned. He scoped some cum up with his fingers and pushed it into Bucky’s mouth.

 

Bucky sucked Steve’s fingers clean eagerly. Steve continued to feed Bucky cum until he face was clean.

 

“What should I do next? Should I let you finally have my cock? Have you been a good enough whore for me for that? Have you earned being fucked?” Steve said, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair before grabbing a handful and tugging at it.

 

Pain shot through Bucky’s head, a moan falling from his lips, his hips thrusting up into the air seaking any type of friction or relief. 

 

“Oh you like that don’t you?” Steve moved down his body, leaning down to suck a mark into Bucky’s collarbone.

 

He kissed down Bucky’s chest, nipping and sucking at Bucky’s nipples, and marking his stomach and hips. He wrapped his mouth around Bucky’s cock, sucking on it a bit before pulling off.

 

“Taste so good baby boy. You know what, I’m going to fuck you.”Steve said. “Take this plug out, fuck you full of my cum and plug you back up.”

 

Bucky nodded, his throat sore from Steve fucking his mouth so roughly.

 

“P-please. Please fuck me.” Bucky begged, moving his hips.

 

He lifted his head, watching as Steve reached between his legs. He felt Steve grip the plug, pushing it in and out of him a few times before pulling it out and setting it the side. It was soon replaced by Steve’s fingers, lubed up, and making sure that Bucky was stretched enough to take his cock.

 

He felt Steve pull his fingers away, whining at the lost of the fullness. 

 

Steve chuckled, “One moment baby. You’ll be full in just a moment.”

 

He watched as Steve lubed up his cock and slowly pushed into him. Bucky’s mouth dropped open, a low moan escaping as Steve bottomed out in him. Steve pulled back slowly before slamming into Bucky, starting a fast and hard pace.

 

Bucky gripped the ropes, his back arching as Steve assaulted his protest over and over again with each thrust. Steve grabbed Bucky’s legs, pushing them up toward Bucky’s chest, holding him open so that he could fuck him deep, the way Bucky liked it. He let one leg go to slip a hand around Bucky’s cock.

 

Bucky whined as the cock ring came off. His cock twitched, jerking in Steve’s hand. He was so hard and so close to cumming.

 

“You can cum when you want to, slut, you’ve been so good for me tonight and good little sluts get to cum.” Steve growled, thrusting into him harder.

 

That was all Bucky needed to let himself let go, allowing Steve to fuck him over the edge. His cock jerked as he came, covering his stomach with cum. His orgasm rushing through him. Bucky was floating, was absolutely on cloud nine. He went limp, allowing Steve to use his body for his own pleasure, whimpers and moans being punched out of him with each thrust.

 

Steve didn’t cum too long after Bucky, but Bucky was so lost in his own pleasure that he barely noticed. He closed his eyes, his face wet with tears, a smile on his face, and let Steve untie him and pull him close.

 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you. You were so good.” Steve whispered into his ear. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Bucky, who realized he was shaking.

 

Steve sat up, pulling Bucky to his chest, and grabbed a bottle of water from the nightstand. He held it to Bucky’s lips, helping him to drink down the cool liquid. After the water was mostly gone, he grabbed some chocolate and fed it to Bucky.

 

He looked at Bucky’s wrist as he ate, rubbing them slightly.

 

“I wasn’t too rough, was I?” Steve asked softly. 

 

Bucky shook his head, “You were absolutely perfect. I love you so much.”

 

Steve kissed the side of his head. “I love you too, let’s get you to a bath and cleaned up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing visit me on Tumblr to see more and learn how to support me!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://stuck-y-together.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
